


Wayne Manor Movie Night (Or the one where Damian is taught how to be nice and promptly uses it to hug his brother)

by Rosstipper



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is a Saint, Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Bad at Feelings, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Stephanie Brown is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosstipper/pseuds/Rosstipper
Summary: Stephanie Brown comes up with the brilliant idea of pretending Jason Todd is her boyfriend in an effort to get him to come to the next Bat-family movie night. The thing is though, it honestly just creates more problems than it solved. Who would have guessed.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown & Jason Todd
Comments: 9
Kudos: 125





	Wayne Manor Movie Night (Or the one where Damian is taught how to be nice and promptly uses it to hug his brother)

**Author's Note:**

> Translations from arabic (Via google translate so dont hold me to too high of a standard)  
> 'amir alqurd - Monkey Prince  
> shajarat al'akh - Brother Tree  
> Akhi - brother (but with somewhat religious connotations from what I can tell? kind of like a chosen brother)  
> ead aibnih - Returned Son  
> alsghyr - Little one  
> eaziziun - Dear one
> 
> This fic holds true to my 3 favourite beliefs in the DC Universe,  
> 1\. Stephanie Brown and Jason Todd if introduced under the correct circumstances would be both inseperable and unstoppable  
> 2\. Jason Todd is the biggest sap if he cares about someone, they just have to put in the effort to make him care first (Select groups are exempt from the effort requirements, these groups include but are not limited to: Homeless kids, Working Girls, Little old ladies who share a hallway with his safehouses  
> and finally fact number 3. which is paramount to all other facts, Jason Todd would both kill and die to protect Alfred Pennyworth and you better believe that that is reciprocated.

It all started, as most things involving Jason Todd did, with a stupid plan.  
He and Steph had been sat in a 24 hour diner eating sundaes (this was becoming a regular meeting place for "The Dead Robins Society") as he comiserated her over her most recent not-relationship drama with the Replacement when apparently inspiration had struck.

It was about this time Jason should probably have called it a night.

"Ok but, like, You and I should pretend to date" Steph said gesticulating wildly with her spoon  
Jason lowered the spoon that had been on its way to his mouth, placed his elbows the table and leaned back in the booth seat levelling a look at her across the table.

"Blondie, What the shit. That is possibly the stupidest shit you've said tonight and i just spent 10 minutes listening to you moon over Timothy Drake; Coffee-gremlin Extraordinaire"  
"Hey! I was not mooning" Steph yelled before promptly lowering her voice and placing her own spoon down "I was simply making the observation that he is an attractive young man and that our shared history makes him a halfway decent candidate for a friends with benefits kind of situation"

Jason held up a hand and pretended to gag "Stop right there, I dont want to hear any more. I refuse to even consider that Little Timmy even knows the logistics of the birds and the bees let-alone has any practical experience. Fuck, at this point I'm not even convinced that hes not a robot and is therefore smooth like a damn ken doll. This conversation is over. We're done."

Jason made to stand up but Steph stood and lunged halfway across the table grabbing his arm and Jason was belatedly a little shocked to realise that he didn't flinch at the sudden movement

"But think about it Jay, think how jealous he would get, we could probably get him halfway towards a full psychotic break just by holding hands or something, It would be awesome!"

Jason paused, while that did sound pretty damn funny it was also kind of a stretch Steph and Tim weren't even currently in a relationship so it was equally likely that Tim just wouldn't care so he said as much  
"Steph, ignoring the fact that you and him aren't even together right now and also blatantly ignoring the fact that the three of us have literally no crossover in our day-to-day lives that would result in us crossing paths in a way that didn't seem forced and therfore immediately supsicious. This idea sound like a lot of work for basically no pay-off."

Steph deflated a little under Jason's gaze before her brain caught up to the words that had been spoken and she realised that Jason hadn't said 'No'

"Ok fine, maybe we don't need to go all out and pretend to date but what if instead we showed up to the next Bat-family movie night pretending to be a couple?" she wheedled, because if there was one thing that Steph had learned during the blooming of their unexpected friendship, it was that Jason could be talked into pretty much anthing if you knew which buttons to press.

"Blondie, I would rather chew off my own arm than have to willlingly attend one of those gatherings for no reason."

"But it wouldn't be for no reason! youd be helping your bestie out. we can call it a team building exercise..."  
Jason's face remained impassive  
"You'd get to see Alfred.."  
She could see in his eyes that he was beginning to waver, now for the final push  
"It would probably really annoy Bruce... he'd probably be super unhappy but he won't be able to do anything as we wouldn't be doing anything that he could actually make us stop. Imagine the forehead vein Jason!" at this she tapped the side of her own forehead indicating the spot where the vein in Bruce's forehead would bulge when he was particularly annoyed but trying to hide it "It will be so glorious" she finished in a sing-song voice looking up at Jason through her lashes.  
Jason maintained his impassive face for few moments longer before he caved

"God fucking damn it.. Fine I'm in. But youre paying for the damn sundaes."  
Steph gave a quick whoop and fist pump before fishing out some cash and leaving it on the table with a quick wave to the waitress as they left.

"We'll discuss the finer details as I walk you home like the true gentleman I am." Jason stated, jutting his chin out and looking down his nose at her in an exagerated impersonation of nobility  
They both let out snorts of amusement before linking arms and walking off into the night

==========================

Jason picked Steph up from the coffee shop near her apartment and they made their way ove to the manor he was dressed in a thin t-shirt and some sweats and had decided to forego the usual heavy leather jacket and copious amounts of body armour.

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't just a little nervous. Ok he was a lot nervous.

They made good time across the city and pulled up to the gates of Wayne manor where he pulled over to the side of the road

"Last chance to turn back Blondie, we go any further and Alfie's 'butler sense' will alert him of impending guests and you'll be stuck with me for the next few hours." Jason drawled in an a non-chalant manner in an effort to hide his anxiety

"Can it Jay, We've made it this far we may as well see it through" Steph replied matching his tone perfectly

"Wow, okay, you sound super enthusiastic, maybe we should turn back an-" Jason began

"Jason, quit being a little bitch." Steph cut him off and bless the man he actually looked a little scandalised "We're here already. Besides Alfred already knows you're coming so you cant back out now without upsetting the guy." and now Jason looked straight up betrayed "Sorry were you expecting to just turn up out of the blue with me and act like everything was awesome? we're going into the home of probably the most paranoid man on earth and you know he doesn't exactly respond well to surprises. I had to say something"

Jason took in a deep breath and held it for a moment before releasing it slowly "Yeah. I get it. Sorry I was just kind of relying on the element of surprise to offset the home field advantage, y'know?"

"Jason its a movie night, not a warzone. you don't need an advantage going into this."

Jason just gave a half shrug before facing forward again and pulling through the gates and continuing up the drive.

They stood side by side at the door to the manor and Stephanie paused for a moment giving Jason a quick once over "You ready?" she asked

Jason quickly wiped his suddenly sweaty palms on his shirt before he reached his left hand out to Steph, flicking his fingers to indicate she should grab his hand before he schooled his features and gave a quick nod indicating that she could ring the bell she had her hand halfway towards to doorbell when the latch clicked and the door pulled back to reveal Alfred Pennyworth standing there

"Ah, Miss Brown, wonderful to see you and im glad you could make it. It even apears you're a little bit early. Everybody else is already waiting in the lounge room, May I take your jacket?" Alfred intoned, stepping away from the door way with a wave of his arm indicating them to enter.

"No thanks Alfred, I'm still a little chilly from the ride over here. I assume it's the same room as usual?" Steph replied stepping forward to enter only for Jason's hand to slip from her fingers as he didn't move, she turned back to see him standing there slightly hunched with his shoulders drawn forward, he almost looked like a child preparing to be scolded by a parent which would almost be humorous considering what the man did for a living

"Yes Miss Brown, the usual room. It appears Master Jason might be a few moments longer, I'll be sure to bring him to you when he is ready." the tone was as level as always but there was a distinct edge to the words that indicated that arguing wasnt really an option.

Steph gave Jason a curious look but he just met her gaze and gave the barest of nods so she gave a quick "Ok sounds good, I'll save you a seat babe" and a sort of half wave as she walked away  
She pretended not to hear the broken and cracked "Hey Alfie" that left Jason's mouth as she walked away but when she turned to look back once she reached the lounge room door she saw the stoic butler embraced in a tight bear hug from the younger man and contrary to the usual stoicism and propriety, the elder gent even allowed himself a moment to wrap an arm around the younger man as well.  
Upon walking through the door she was greeted by a sudden cacophany of noise as Tim and Damian bickered with Dick trying his best to talk over both of them in his own form of 'mediating'. Bruce sat in the corner of the room watching the chaos and conversing with Babs. Upon seeing Steph enter Cass was immediately on her feet and approaching

"Is he here?" she asked "Dick said he might 'chick' out?" the quiet girl asked looking slightly perturbed by the colloquialism

"Yeah, He's here. He didn't chicken out. hes just having a moment with Alfred" Steph explained as they walked further into the room where they both sat on one of the couches arrayed around the centre

"Good. That is good. I am.. Happy that you got him to be here" Cass replied with a small smile "When it is quiet in the manor. Alfred will sometimes tell stories of when Jason was here. they make him happy but also sad. Alfred should be more happy. I think he requires more stories"

Steph gave a wry smile "Alfred does deserve more happiness and if things go well I'm hoping Jason might be more open to being here more often."  
The bickering in the room had died down at this point and the two who had been arguing finally took notice of the new arrival

"Brown. It is good to see you arrived without injuring yourself. If you can manage to survive such trivial tasks then it gives me hope that some day Drake may amount to more than a disappointment to the robin mantle." Damian drawled in his usual clipped tone giving a snide look to both Steph and Tim as he spoke

"Shut it Demon, the adults are talking" Tim cut in "Hey Steph, glad you could make it. Did your date not make it?" Tim asked and Steph thought she may have seen a slight hint of relief cross his face followed by an easy smile

"Oh no, He's here, Alfred just wanted to speak with him before we got settled for the evening" she replied in an equally casual tone and took a small amount of joy as she saw the smile drop

"Why would Pennyworth wish to speak with your companion?" Damian asked a look of genuine confusion crossing his features

Steph gave a quick look to Bruce who just subtly shook his head so apparently Jason's iminent appearance wasn't known to everyone "They're friends, Alfred just wanted a moment to speak to him before we locked him in here with us for the rest of the night"

"Tt. I was unaware that Pennyworth had aquantances outside of the manor. I wasn't aware he was capable o-" Damian was cut off as the door opened

"Zip it Bat-brat. Alfie is a friggin' saint and we would all be long dead without him and if I hear you besmirching his good name again I'll toe punt you scrawny ass back to Nanda Parbat" Jason said as he entered the room, immediately finding Steph with his eyes and making a bee-line straight towards her giving cursory nods to everyone present and a quick "'Sup Replacement" especially for Tim.

If Steph hadn't already been watching Damian she might have missed the myriad of emotions that crossed his face first there had been the briefest flash of excitement as Jason had entered followed by a pout at being spoken to in such a way followed be the outrage due to the comment about his size

"Tt. As if your opinion has any merit Todd." Damian replied with a quick downturn of his eyes to hide what could have been genuine hurt on any other child his age "Why are you even here? I was unaware that street rats like yourself were even allowed out of the slums which you call home let alone able to enter the homes of respectable people uninvited and unannounced"

"Aww Bitesize, You'll make me cry" Jason replied with a smirk "Besides I was invited, I'm here as Stephanie's plus one" he said and immediately placed and exagerated kiss on the crown of her head which she barely managed to avoid jumping at she simply raised a hand up to gently pat the side of his face as he loomed above her.

Honestly, Steph had been expecting to turn up annoy Tim and have a good time with her new friend and maybe score some points for bringing the black sheep home for a visit.  
The twin cries of "WHAT!!" were like beautiful music to her ears.

=======================================

Jason had wedged himself down into the corner of the couch next to Steph and she was suddenly incredibly aware of just how large he actually was. she was now in the awkward position of either asking Cass to shuffle further into her own end of the couch to give her space to move away from her 'boyfriend' or she could just roll with it and hope that things didn't become too weird.  
From the twin glares she was receiving, the plan was working at least. She was honestly a bit giddy to be getting the exact reaction she had wanted from Tim but she was honestly confused as to why Damian was reacting this way.

It had been brought up in the past that his constant derogatory remarks had been 'pulling pigtails' but she'd never really liked that explanation, unless of course Damian was crushing equally as hard on Tim but if he was reacting like this to her having a partner then maybe there was some stock to the theory after all.

Jason was the perfect partner in crime, he'd laid one arm across the back of the couch to give the impression that they were sitting intimately but had been sure not to touch her without her explicit consent which was somehow both surpirising and not surprising at the same time. he was just feeding her popcorn as they sat together on the couch watching silent movies (It had been Cass' turn to pick)  
they were halfway through the second Charlie Chaplin film when Damian launched himself from the ground where he had been sitting, grabbed Dick by the hand and dragged him from the room with a muttered "Grayson I require your advice."

Dick unwillingly left the room, trying to crane his neck to keep his eyes on the screen until he was pulled out of the door with a yelp

Jason let out a snort as he watched them go which set Steph off as well and they collapsed into eachother all the while being hushed by both Tim (who didn't seem to approve of them being in the same city let alone enjoying eachothers company) and Cass (who was really enjoying the silent films due to their large reliance on body language to portray their comedy)

Tim's frantic shushing and glaring din't help them stop laughing any sooner.

====================

"Slow down Li'l D, where's the fire?" Dick asked as Damian finally seemed to be slowing down  
"How do I make them stop?" Damian asked with petulant foot stomp as he whirled around to face Dick

"How do you make who stop?" Dick replied though he suspected he knew the answer

"Don't be foolish Grayson, you know of whom I speak. They are being insufferable and their courtship is quite frankly an outrage." Damian all but yelled pacing back and forth gesticulating wildly

Dick was shocked, Damian wasn't usually one to get this worked up over.. well pretty much anything if he was being honest. he crouched down in front of his youngest brother and placed his hand on his shoulder, this would require a delicate touch "Would it be safe to assume you are jealous of Jason?" he asked softly

"No. Why would I ever be jealous of Todd? The man is a buffoon with no tact and he is currently in there being smothered by Brown. I'm not jealous of him at all." Damian responded tartly crossing his arms over his chest and looking down at the floor

"Dami, you could always try being a little nicer. You can catch more flies with honey than with vinegar" Dick responds softly 

"Why would I want to catch flies? Besides Vinegar does an adequate job of catching flies and is also significantly more common than honey. why would I waste honey when vinegar is a much more readily available resource" 

"It's an idiom Dami, it means people are much more likely to respond positively to you if you're nice to them." Dick responded trying to cover the exasperated tone in his voice

Damian seemed to ponder this for a moment mulling over the advice "So what you're saying.." he started looking up to lock eyes with his eldest brother "Is that the easiest way to get what I wish is to manipulate people by feeding them platitudes? that's positively devious Grayson, I did not know you were capable of such deception"

Dick had to fight the urge to rub his temples "That's not exactly what I meant, if you lie and get found out then you'll end up in a worse position than when you started"

Damian looked confused for a moment "So I must find things that can be construed as compliments but are also technically the truth. And you're sure that this will get the results I require?"

Dick once again had to fight the urge to rub his temples "I think it's probably your best bet Dami, but you can't make her be a part of a relationship that she's not interested in" He replied carefully

Damian turned his gaze back to Dick, genuinely confused "why would I want to pressure Brown into a relationship?"

"I'm just saying Little D, there are no guarantees this will go the way you want it to. I do think being nice is your best chance though."

Damian gave a curt nod "So to clarify, upon my return I should be as nice as possible to Brown in the hopes that she will be ammenable to releasing her current claim?"

"Exactl- Wait what?" but Damian was already on his way back to the rest of the family

Dick had the sudden feeling that things might be about to get very interesting... or potentially violent. He could never tell when it came to Damian.

================

Upon re-entering the lounge Dick was surprised to see Damian sat on the floor at Jason's feet absent mindedly waiting for the current movie to finish. Upon settling himself back between Bruce and Barbara he was given curious looks from both but waved them off with a quiet "Big brother stuff" Bruce again looked towards where Damian had resettled himself and back at Dick who could only shrug.

once the credits started to roll Damian stood and turned to face Steph who sat up to listen to what was apparently about to be directed her way.  
Over Damian's shoulder she saw Dick mouth the words 'Humour him' so she sat a little straighter as the boy took a deep breath.

"Brown, I would like to commend you on your recent escapades as Batgirl, it has been impressive to see how quickly you have taken to the role and improved upon the training you were so sorely lacking when you were a robin" at this she saw Dick drop his face into his palms  
"I would also like to recind the times that I made derogatory comments about your stature and weight. You are not in fact overweight and thus the moniker 'Fatgirl' is not appropriate. in fact your body is in exceptional shape for someone of your age and height." At this Damian paused for a moment, a finger to his chin in thought before an epiphany struck  
"While I would be remiss to rescind my previous comments about Drake, I believe I may have been to harsh on you in the past in stating that the two of you deserve eachother. While Drake is a pathetic cretin who would be lucky to have you, you are in fact above average in all aspects of your life and therefore could likely do much better." at this Tim let out an indignant squawk only to be treated to a glare from Damian who quickly turned back to Steph "With all of this said, would it be acceptable for me to sit between the two of you for the remainder of the evening?" he asked pointing to the spot where hers and Jason's hips ran alongside eachother.

Steph took a moment to recover, She had no idea what was going on but she wasn't going to look this particular gift horse in the mouth. with a questioning glance to Jason who simply shrugged she gave a breif nod of assent and shifted away as far as she could without crowding Cass to make space for Damian who immediately plopped himself down in the vacated space

Unsure what to say next, she took a moment before cautiously offering "I could.. give you a hug.. if you'd like?"

Damian looked at her like she were a particularly dull farm animal "That will not be necessary. I thank you for the offer though" and promptly pressed himself as far into jason's side as he could

Jason had a brief moment of surprise but then quickly settled back into his previous act of being entirely unconcerned before asking the room at large "Are we watching another movie or what?"

And that was apparently that.

Bruce's current collection of silent films was exhausted so the viewing was opened up to other avenues of entertainment after a brief vote it was decided that the would watch a few disney films to pass the rest of the evening starting with Aladdin. throughout the enitire movie Damian consistently crawled further and further into Jason's lap to get a better view of the screen until he realised that it was primarily non-sensical drivel at which point he stopped paying attention and instead took to catologuing the scars he could currently perceive across Jason's arms and face

which is how partway into the second musical number Jason looked down at Damian who was currently cradled into his lap with one of Jason's arms around his back and the other across his legs and simply said "Having fun 'amir alqurd?" to which Bruce let out a suspiciously timed cough that might have been covering a laugh

Damian simply looked up into Jasons face and replied "Of course shajarat al'akh" to which Jason let out a soft snort and pulled the boy closer and across the room Bruce's expression went ever so slightly gooey

Bruce had never seen either of his sons this relaxed, Damian outright refused to act this way with anybody else and Jason had never been given the opportunity to be a big brother before and yet they both seemed to fall into the roles as if they were molded for them

The night would have been perfect if Damians ever perceptive eyes hadn't caught sight of a scar that Jason had tried to keep hidden.  
He reached up a small hand and traced a long scar on the side of Jason's neck and Bruce's breath caught momentarily  
"How did you obtain this one Akhi? it is not a training wound and you were far too skilled at bladework for this to be the work of some common ruffian" it was simple, inquisitive and entirely innocent. Hardly the sort of comment that would lead to Bruce being shaken to his core.

"I tried to ask my father to slay the monster under my bed" Jason replied softly barely audible.  
Damian looked confused for a moment "But the Lazarus pit would have removed such a scar from bef-" and he cut himself off with sudden comprehension turning to look at Bruce across the room. "You tried to slay your ead aibnih. He fought so hard to return and you tried to kill him"

"Easy alsghyr" Jason intoned quietly "I didn't give him much choice. I forced him to choose between letting me shoot the Joker or shooting me. He chose a third option." 

"No Akhi, he didn't. the options were to save a monster or to save you, eaziziun, and he chose the monster." Damian turned to Bruce "My grandfather always spoke of how you were his favoured pupil, I didn't understand it until now." he whispered before turning and pressing his face into Jason's neck crying softly

Bruce let out a choked gasp into the silent room, everybody was silent now, all staring.

"Hush now, alsghyr, He didn't kill me. I am still here" Jason rumbled into Damian's hair

"But you shouldn't be" Tim spoke up and was met with gasps from everyone present "No, I mean it was the building collapse, right? That's the only time Red Hood and Joker have been present at the same crime scene so it has to be then. But you pulled the Joker out of the rubble Bruce and then called off the search for survivors so either you aimed to kill and knew he was dead or you expected the hit not to be fatal, and left him to die in the rubble..."

A deafening silence fell across the room, only hitching cries and quiet hushing platitudes could be heard as Jason tried to soothe Damian.

"Say it ain't so B." Dick implored from his place to Bruce's right

"They are not lying. and father is screaming guilt from his body" Cass' broken english was made all the more damning by her breathy voice.

"I think it might be a good time for us all to retire for the evening," came a refined voice from the doorway and they all turned to see Alfred, the usual gentle man somehow managed to seem menacing despite showing no outward signs of anger.

"I have blindly assisted in your campaign for justice since its inception in the hope that it would one day lead you to peace. I have been with you every step of the way and was under the impression I had been privy to every decision youve ever been required to make and I have Never. I repeat. NEVER! been as disappointed as I am with you right now. If you deem it acceptable Master Wayne, I will assist the young wards to their rest and then I myself will retire for the night."

The room was shellshocked, Alfred Pennyworth was never anything but proper, bearing a level of patience so unflappable it was practically a superpower in itself so to hear him be so earnest in his beliefs was the truest sign that the man was wroth with anger.

Bruce stood to leave, and practically vanished the second he had passed through the doorway

"With all due respect Sirs and Madams, I do believe it would be remiss of me to allow you to drive home in your current states of distress. I can either arrange transport for you at the manor's expense either now or in the morning, or you may all stay on the premises until I feel you are all suitably recovered." Alfred continued, all anger gone from his voice again

As the party were all escorted to overnight accomodations individually by Alfred an the room slowly began to clear Jason was laying low into the sofa cushions with a sleeping Damian sprawled across his body, he lay there in silence for a few minutes clutching Damian who breathed slowly in sleep "Would you like my assistance Master Jason?" the quiet tone of the once again placid butler intoned

"No, Thank you, Alfie. I think I'll stay here. This was always my favourite room in the house. I wouldn't mind a blanket though" Jason returned softly, trying not to wake Damian

Alfred gave a curt nod and left to return moments later with a fresh blanket from the linen cupboard which he immediately draped over the pair he even went so far as to crouch beside them and tuck the edges of the blanket around them before retreating to the armchair next to the pair and sitting. they sat in companionable silence for a few minutes before the older man spoke again "Master Jason, if its not too much of an imposition, would you mind terribly if I were to read to you?"

Jason let out a hollow bark of laughter and promptly hugged Damian tighter to try and help him settle again before he woke fully "Alfie, I can't think of anything I'd like more"

Alfred stood and walked to the bookshelf in the corner or the room before he moved a side table slightly to pull out a slightly dog-eared copy of a book from its hidden spot on the shelf

As he sat Jason called out softly to him "Hey Alfie, I love you. I dont think I ever got round to saying it before... Well before everything."  
the older man had to cough around the obstruction that had suddenly formed in his throat "As I do you, Jason, As I do you."

there was a moment of silence "I do believe this was one of your favourites" and with a deep breath he began to read." 'When Mr. Bilbo Baggins of Bag End announced that he would shortly be celebrating his eleventy-first birthday with a party of special magnificence, there was much talk and excitement in Hobbiton..."

And for the first time in a long time, Jason Todd slept soundly.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you noticed any glaring flaws, I woke up at about 4AM to start writing then posted basically when I was done writing. I tried to double back and check but i have a terminal case of smooth brain which makes me really dumb, like, all the time.
> 
> This started as one of those little ear worms that would not let me sleep. it was originally just supposed to be a humorous story about Damian having a childish crush/hero worship sort of thing for the best robin, Jason Todd but as I wrote it I kind of realised that the dynamic between a few of the characters I was working with had a lot of room to play and then I remembered some of the injustices that My favourite boy had to suffer through and I decided I'd try an adress those too until eventually my original idea for a story is basically just a plot device.
> 
> Also, Sorry if any characters are way Out of Character, I actually have very little actual immersion into the Batman canon, most of my knowledge is from reading other fan fictions
> 
> also let me know if you liked it, I've always got ideas for fics but I never really get round to writing them, this one just wouldnt leave me alone. I'm currently contemplating a series of short stories based from Alfred's perspective on his time with Jason when he was robin (The stories Cass hinted at in this fic)


End file.
